warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowbreeze Speaks: A Blood-Thirsty Father
I never thought my father could be so cruel in my life. He treated me like a princess, and I was so proud when he became deputy. But, I never thought that Darkshadow could have the guts to kill a cat. Well, it all happened the day that LightningClan and StormClan went to war... "Shadowbreeze!" Darkshadow called me from one of the patrols, "Your coming with me!" I nodded my head and padded over to him. He seemed to act differently that day, which I was curious to find out why, but I never asked. Thorntail and Flameflicker had told us moments ago, that the whole of LightningClan was waiting at our border. My father had no sign of fear on his face when he heard them say that. I just always thought he was brave, and nothing could ever scare him. When Brightstar gave us the signal, we all left. When we arrived, it was unbelievable. LightningClan cats covered the whole clearing, with Thistlestar in the center. My father's patrol stood farther away, so in case there was an attack, we would have back-up. Whitefoot led the other patrol, and right near the front, was Riverpelt. She stood right next to Brightstar, and it was as if she was deputy! Darkshadow sort of glared at her, which I didn't know why, she wasn't a bad warrior, and I was friends with her, but I stayed silent as always. I heard Brightstar talking to Thistlestar from a distance. "Why are you here, Thistlestar?" Brightstar spoke calmly, but her voice seemed to be filled with anger. "You know why I'm here, Brightstar, I'm here to claim what's ours." Thistlestar chuckled a bit, which made Brightstar angry. "StormClan will never give up territory to you!" She yowled angrily, and he growled. "Then a fight you will have!" With that LightningClan rushed towards StormClan and Darkshadow signaled us to go in, and we all ran towards them. I saw my father bravely attack two warriors at the same time, while I went for a ginger she-cat. Once I chased her off, I heard a huge yowl, and looked behind me to see Brightstar, Riverpelt and Thistlestar fighting! Riverpelt grabbed Thistlestar from the back and pulled him off Brightstar. Thistlestar spoke something to her, and I looked to see a dark black cat attack Riverpelt! It was Darkshadow! I was so shocked at what I was seeing, I didn't even go to help her! I saw Darkshadow say something to Riverpelt, and then a grin came over his face, and I watched in terror as he sliced Riverpelt's stomach open. She gasped on the ground, coughing up blood, and just as I went to go help her, Wolfclaw yowled, and ran over to his dying mate. He spoke softly to Riverpelt and then went and charged after my father. Darkshadow almost won when surprisingly, Riverpelt got up, and made her way over to him, his eyes were wide with disbelief as Riverpelt pinned Darkshadow down. "Retreat, LightningClan! Retreat!" Thistlestar yowled throughout the clearing, and the LightningClan cats fled the clearing. Brightstar padded up and told everyone what Darkshadow did, and at first, no one believed it, but then cats started to glare at Darkshadow. "Lets go back to camp, and then I'll decide on what Darkshadow's punishment will be." Once the cats arrived at the camp, Brightstar jumped onto the Tall Pine. "I have decided on Darkshadow's punishment," she meowed, and all the cats were silent. "Darkshadow, for bringing your Clan into an unnessassary battle, turning against your own Clan, and to almost kill one of your own clanmates," Every cat turned to look at Riverpelt, who glared at Darkshadow. "I hereby sentence you to exile!" Brightstar finished. Darkshadow flinched when she said that word, and moped off towards the entrance, he turned around and stared right at me. "Shadowbreeze, my daughter," he said, "Join me and you'll have everything you could have in your life." I thought about this for a moment, and the Clan started to give me stares, but I told him the truth. "I will never join you after what you did to this Clan, I used to look up to you, Darkshadow, but I guess I was wrong." Darkshadow looked sad after what I told him, but he glared at the other cats. "I will get my revenge on StormClan, even if it's the last thing I do!" With that, he ran out of the camp, and into the woods. His voice still lingers in my head to this day, and I now realize what a blood-thirsty father I had. Category:Fanfiction